The Konoha Hangover
by Thatsexifilipina
Summary: 58 bottles of sake later...Naruto and the others wake up in different places with different problems...Why was Naruto naked on top of The Hokage Monument? No one remembers. Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Saiino, And Shikatema. Rated M for cursing and mentions of lemon.
1. The Casual Party (introduction)

**Sup' guys? Ahem-ahem it's been a while since I actually posted a story...I promise to finish this story by the end of summer... **

**Lemme just give you guys some pointers before you read:**

**1: This is my first Naruto story, so bare with me guys ._.**

**2: Sorry if my punctuation isn't very good.**

**3: NEJI IS ALIVE. **

**4: The chapters will be mid-short and may only be six chapters...I promise to try and make it longer... **

**5: Please review, if there's anything you want to suggest, tell me, but no flames! Flames make me sad :c **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd make everyone pair up with each other C;**

* * *

"Congratulations Naruto , " Tsunade proclaimed. "You're the next Hokage candidate."

He couldn't believe it. The day had finally came. Naruto exclaimed, "WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!"

Naruto, finally 21, is now is eligible to become The Sixth Hokage. The whole village was exponentially thrilled for this day.

"Finally, I've been waiting to retire. Now I can drink to my heart's content," Tsunade exclaimed. "Tsunade-Sama! You can't do that just yet!" Shizune replied carrying a handful of documents. "There's still some papers you need to finish! and you still need to finalized the approval for Naruto to become hokage and-", Tsunade hushed her voice with her index finger, " Shizune, you know better than to keep this old hag from relaxing." Shizune sighed, upsetting Tonton not too far from Shizune. "Yosh!" Naruto yelled.

Even though he and the others are also 21 now, he could do more than just become hokage.

* * *

**8:00 PM**

Naruto called a waitress "WE NEED 7 BOTTLES OF YOUR FINEST SAKE PLEASE." Without any wait, the waitress gave Naruto and the gang the bottles and little shot glasses.

Naruto wasn't the kind of person to drink, but hey, being officially 21 has its perks and today was a special day. Naruto, being usual, set up a last minute party with all of his closest friends on the same night he was told by Tsunade that he was now able to be Hokage. Surprisingly, most of the people he invited came. The restaurant closed the whole shop early just for Naruto, and placed them in a very large booth.

Half-buzzed, Kiba swung his arm around the future hokage. "Naruto, I'm jealous," Kiba said, " After all the times I said I wanted to become Hokage, I wasn't at the same league as you or will ever be." Kiba opened a bottle of sake, drinking it straight from it.

Naruto sweat-dropped anime style. "Kiba..."

Out of nowhere, Lee jumped between Kiba and Naruto, crying happy tears , " Naruto-kun! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, YOU FINALLY ACHIVED YOUR LIFELONG DREAM!" surprisingly, he burst into a push-up position, " BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIVE I DIDN'T BECOME HOKAGE" Lee immediately did 100 one-hand push ups, crying a mixture of tears and sweat.

Naruto laughed " Guys Guys, you don't have to be sad, who's knows? I could make you guys Side-Hokages!"

Sakura punched Naruto's head, "BAKA, there's no such thing as that!" On the inside, Sakura was disappointed she didn't become Hokage, but was proud that Naruto finally lived up to his dream.

Sasuke grinned at the sight of Naruto getting hit. He too wanted to become Hokage so bad, but still was happy that his best friend was picked.

Hinata faintly giggled and smiled, "If only everybody could become Hokage,there wouldn't be this much 'drama', but lets just be happy that Naruto finally did it." As she was drinking water, Naruto ringed his arm around Hinata's petite waist, making the girl spill a bit on the table, " hahaha, at least Hinata-Chan still belives in me!"

Hinata already had the confidence to be around Naruto ever since the Fouth Great Ninja War ended. She didn't stutter or even fainted in the last couple of years. Nothing serious has happened between them yet, yet they decided they should be friends and casually get to know each other. (Everyone sighed at this idea.) Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit.

Shikamaru took out a cigarette and half-heartedly grinned ," How troublesome, I'd have to work under Naruto's orders now ." Before he could lit it, Ino stopped him, " Hey Hey, you can't smoke in here, go outside and do that!" Shikamaru shrugged , turning off his lighter. Naruto gave a flashy smile to Shikamaru, " I won't be too rough on you!" He climbed out of booth, walking into the restaurant's own balcony (it's a two story restaurant) to finally relive himself for not having to smoke for hours.

Choji grabbed all of the table's meat and placed it into the barbecue pit, looking oh-so hungry as usual. "Congratulations Naruto!" Choji was practically drooling while he was waiting for the meat to cook. " And thanks for inviting me to this feast!" In a millisecond, he and his chopsticks dived right into the food.

Neji and Tenten tried to stop Lee from doing his insane amount of push-ups. "Lee this is totally unnecessary", Tenten sighed. Lee didn't listen and continuously kept going. " Lee, lets just be happy that Naruto did it, you should be proud of him." Neji placed his hand on Lee's shoulders, looking both annoyed and nonchalant. Lee slowed his pace and slowly began to heed his teammates' words. He gradually went back to his seat, giving Naruto a Nice Guy pose. "NARUTO-KUN, CONGRATULATIONS. FOR YOUR SUCCESS, I SHALL DO 1000 HAND SQUATS!"

"...Can...can you actually do a 'hand squat'?" Naruto asked. Lee flipped into a hand-stand, squatting his arms instead of legs. "...of course you can." Naruto sarcastically laughed. "Do you understand are pain now?" Tenten sighed.

Sai and Shino were in the back, casually talking about their past missions to each other, including the time where Shino wasn't picked to rescue Sasuke. Naruto overheard this and saw Shino slowly gaze upon Naruto, making his glasses shine in his direction. Naruto sulked, "You still can't get over that..."

Gai was complaining how Kakashi acted so "cool" and kept challenging him to more ridiculous battles . "KAKASHI, I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DRINKING CONTEST." He whipped out two bottles of sake, slamming both his hands on the table before chugging his share of alcohol. Kakashi was far more interested in his book than listening to him and tuned his voice out of his mind.

Tsunade happily drank her fifth bottle of sake while Shizune was advising her to not drink anymore, " Aaahhh, this is just what I needed," Tsunade said with relief. Her cheeks were as red as Sakura's outfit.

Even the sand siblings were also invited, casually talking amongst everyone variously.

Eveything was going along swimmingly.

* * *

**12:04 AM**

As it became midnight, Kakashi carried Gai on his back, due to the account that he was too drunk and walked back home. Tsunade and Shizune went back to the Hokage office for unfinished business. Cracking her back, Tsunade let out a great sigh, showing that she had a great time. " See Shizune, I have self control," Tsunade said confidently. Ironically, Shizune was a bit more intoxicated than The legendary Sannin and needed help walking back. " BUT TSUNADE-SAMA, WE'RE GONNA MISS THE -HIC* PARTY" Tonton sighed, trying to keep Shizune from falling.

Garaa and Kankuro went back to their hotel stay, claiming that they also had to finish some business. Yamato left as well, saying that he had a mission to report to.

As they all left, it left only Kohona 12 and Temari in the restaurant. Everyone smirked, knowing Naruto had something up his sleeve. He laughed, "Now the real party can begin." The night was still young.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**9:24 AM**

As the light shined from Naruto's face, he winced, slowly opening his eyes. Naruto groaned. His head was absolutely killing him. After a few minutes of adjustment, he notice he was outside...without clothes on, only to find a towel hugging around his waist." What the-" he sluggishly tried to stand up. He cupped his face, still trying to comprehend his lack of clothing. As he removed his hands from his face, his eyes filled with bewilderment. He was on top of The Hokage Summit, directly on top of The First Hokage's head. "How the?" His mind was filled with confusion, "What did I do last night?"

* * *

**soooo, how did I do? ...eh~ **

**I tried making a cliffhanger there lol I don't know if this chapter felt strong enough to be a introduction chapter, but hey, a story is a story. **

**Tell me what you think, and if you guys are positive, then I'll update sooner c: **


	2. The Aftershock

**Wuttup? I was going to update the next chapter next week, but I was literally surprised how many you guys you noticed my story :D nothing makes me happier just to read your comments ( well maybe if Naruto and Hinata be cannon, then ASDFGHJKL POOP.) btw this chapter will only cover their present situation, flashback chapters will be coming soon...I'm having writers block... Uhhhhh. Anyways enjoy the chapter c:**

**OH AND SOME POINTERS BEFORE READING:**

**1: There are some OOC behaviors with some of the characters.**

**2: Inner thoughts are italicized ****_"like_**_** this**__"_

**3: This chapter will reveal the pairings.**

**4: I re-edited chapter one, so if you have the time, you can re-read it again if you like. **

* * *

**9:24 AM **

Naruto couldn't fully grasp the situation he was in. What. The. Actual. F*ck.

Stumbling with every step he took, he scanned the area, only to find his pants...and shockingly...someone else's pants. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's pants are these?" Naruto squatted down, picking up the discarded foreign pants. Naruto gently felt the fabric, "...Are these girl pants?" Not to far away, he just answered his own question. Panties. Naruto chuckled a sarcastic laugh to himself and groaned, " Ohhh. my. god..." He picked up the small laced panties, holding it like it was diseased. Naruto not only found discarded pants, yet a girl's underwear. Surely it wasn't his under wear. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling a sudden pain in his head. As he shaked the migraine away, he went back to looking. Only one thing was on his mind...where's the rest of his clothing?

"NA-NARUTO-KUN."

There goes her no-stuttering record.

Naruto jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned around, completely stunned. He could not believe what he was looking at.

Hinata, standing there in an awkward position, blushing, only wearing Naruto's jacket, zipped up halfway, modestly showing her breast, yet tightly hugging her curves. Even though Naruto's jacket was big enough to hide both of her...privates, it was pretty noticeable that it was the only thing she was wearing. Hinata was full on red. She also just woke up, physically looking confused and embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun...What the crap."

Naruto's legs gave in. Seeing Hinata so heavenly made him so weak, he stumbled back and fell.

" HOLY SH*T."

* * *

**9:30 AM**

It was quiet...a bit too quiet..**"BEEP BEEP BEEP"**..oops to soon.

Sasuke quickly smashed the provoking alarm clock, obviously annoyed by it. Yet Sauske wondered. He never sets up an alarm clock-rather he doesn't even own an alarm clock. He lingered at the smell of his pillow. He wasn't very familiar with this scent...how come it smells like..cherry blossoms?

Sasuke cringed, and opened his eyes. He wasn't in his room. Funny, he doesn't even remember how he even went to bed. "Ugghh." Sasuke groaned. He was too tired to deal with his predicament right now and went back to sleep. Just as he was about to close his eyes, a chilly wind blew from an ajar window, into the unknown room. He shivered, pulling the covers.

Out of nowhere, a light moan tickled Sasuke's ear.

His eyes shot wide open.

* * *

**9:17 AM**

The birds chirped upon the roof of the infamous Hyuga household, waking the well-known Neji from his peaceful slumber slowly ...yet he felt so uncomfortable. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, only making him feel colder. He finally gave up and stood up, his eyes still closed. **_"Funny...I don't remember the floor being this cold.."_** Neji thought in his mind. Gradually opening his eyes, he looked down at the tiled floor, finding himself standing next to his bathtub half-naked. His face showed utter disbelief. He scratched his five o'clock shadow, unaware of his situation.

_** "Why did I sleep in my bathtub? ... Better yet, why is it drafty in here?"**_

Neji approached the bathroom mirror, and screeched. His hair was gone.

**_"MY LUSCIOUS MANE IS GONE...AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE KAKASHI!"_**

He was literally screaming in his head. His long hair, now short, looking exactly like Kakashi's. The strands of his hair stood up on it's own, not even gravity could affect it and swayed to the right of his head. It wasn't as tall as Kakashi's, but it sure looked like his. Neji was having a battle with himself.**_ "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?...Actually..it's not that bad."_** Neji was a bit impressed with his new haircut and started making poses in front of the mirror. He grunted with every pose, making himself love his hair even more.

As he was admiring himself in front of the mirror, a faint groan came from the bathtub, making him stop. He approach the tub with precaution, only to find a beautiful radiant girl facing the side of the bathtub naked ( it's a big bathtub btw). Her long brunette hair concealed most of her back, almost touching her butt. Neji, still confused, poked the woman. Groaning, the figure turned, revealing a well-known face.

"...WHAT THE CRAP."

* * *

**9:04 AM**

As he let out a puff of smoke , Temari coughed. Smelling the whiff of the tobacco fumes, she quickly opening her eyes, sitting up. "What the?" Temari was alarmed. " Morning." He flicked the cigarette to the dirt ground, stepping on it. "Huh?" Temari meagerly responded. The area around the two gave them no hint as to where they were. Dark, and cold, Temari sheepishly tried to guess who it was and where she woke up.

Within a few seconds, the sun shined over the abandoned chunnin exam stadium, revealing their location. Temari looked up, seeing a shadow casting over her. She narrowed her eyes, revealing a firmiliar pineapple head shirtless, revealing his toned body. She couldn't help but lightly blush. "...Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed, " By the way...you're welcome." She gave him a light scowl of confusion, not knowing what he meant. Reciving her expression, he examined her body from head to toe, nudging her a hint. Temari looked at herself. She was loosely wearing his shirt without even noticing. "Ummm." Temari didn't know what was going on. Shikamaru grinned, "Oh and you might need this back.." he gave her a side-glance and tossed her a discarded pink bra.

She went pale.

* * *

**9:42 AM**

Sai felt horrible, absolutely horrible. Struggling to get up, his arms shook violently. With all of his strength, he tried picking himself up, but landed hard back onto the floor. "What is this feeling?" Sai questioned himself feeling both nauseated and shameful. " Is this...uggh.. is this what a hangover is?"

Not too far from him, Ino giggled, sharing the same condition he was in. "You're getting the hang of learning from me today Sai-kun." Both laughed as they were on the floor of a tanning salon.

* * *

**What did everyone do last night?**


	3. The Peer Pressure

** Hai guise~ This chapter though is set back at midnight, so yay~ flashback mode~ **

**but let me tell you guys what I'm planning to do. So the following chapters will be broken by pairing and will tell their night out. Like for example: the next chapter will only be about Naruto and Hinata and what they did last night. Does that make sense to you guys? I can't really explain it clearly. Oh well, we will see... It won't be the next chapter though, I'm still typing the next chapter so to speak. I'm actually gonna use some of what one of my reviewers suggestions and put Kurama into the story c; **

**Also, one other thing, I'm sorry if you see a lot of repetition in my sentences, or that my sentences are too choppy and not well written. I'm an amateur writer compared to you guys out there. Hope you can bare with the story Lol.**

**and some pointers: **

**1: A ****lot of people are OOC in this chapter (All of them are drunk btw)**

**2: I'm changing it to rated M the next chapter, NOT THAT IT'S GONNA GET INNAPROPRIATE, JUST MAKING PRECAUTION.**

**3: In this universe, When Lee gets drunk, it doesn't turn him into much of a badass kicking machine, he gets drunk as normal as how Naruto gets drunk.. Sorry, but I am planning a battle/spar scene with him soon, so I guess you'll see Lee in action sooner than you expect...just let me figure out how to write a fighting scene...**

* * *

**12:10 AM**

Young and alive, the gang set their sights on a local hot spring near Kohona's front gates.

"Remember when we used to bathe here when we were genin?" Naruto shortly reminisced the good ol' days, remembering the time where he tried to reveal Kakashi's face, tried peeping on Sakura, and the times where he yelled at Jiraya-sensei for his methods of getting "information" for his latest book.

" I sure do remember..." Sakura chuckled, playfully slapping Naruto on his head again. "...you made a good punching bag back then."

Naruto gulped.

" But *sigh* I don't want to use up all my energy right now." Sakura, clearly only bluffing, walked past Naruto into the hallway, leading the rest of the girls inside.

The group separated, girls went to the left, guys went to the right, both preparing for their midnight soak.

**12:23 AM**

As the guys were getting ready , Kiba and Naruto snickered, leaving the guys in suspicion. The immature duo revealed three fully-stuffed bags and aimlessly threw it to Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji. All three opened the clunky bags simultaneously, unveiling a heaping amount of sake bottles.

"You guys snuck in alcohol?!" Neji exclaimed.

Kiba quickly covered Neji's mouth, "...Shhhh, you worry about the little stuff Neji. Come on bro, relax." Kiba gave Neji a slap on the back.

"Besides, They surely wouldn't want to kick out the future Hokage out, now would they?" Naruto boasted. Neji only grimaced.

"You're both idiots." Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Already simmered in the springs, Sakura sighed, " Oh god yes, mmm, I been itching to go to a hot spring for a while now." Hinata slowly dipped her body into the boiling oasis. Ino followed, trying to adjust to the temperature. " I know how you feel, things have been crazy hectic in the hospital recently." Ino claimed. Temari felt like she was in heaven, " Man...I wish we had hot springs back in the Sand, though the only thing it'll be filled with would just be sand..." Everyone laughed. Fifteen minutes past after all the girls were in the tub. They didn't know what to discuss about. Not too long after, awkward silence quickly filled the air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tenten couldn't take it. Getting out of the tub, she quickly wrapped her towel around her body. "Hold on guys." She walked out and slid the door, closing it. After a few minutes, Tenten came back with a scroll in her hand. She opened and laid the scroll on the floor. " This should lighten up the party." With a swift hand sign and a puff of smoke, over 20 bottles of sake appeared. Tenten was known for her scroll inventory.

" Now we're talking!" Temari shouted.

" Tenten, do you usually carry scrolls with Sake!?" Sakura questioned.

Tenten giggled, as she went back inside the pool, "Of course not all the time, just only for this night."

Without hesitation almost all the girls grabbed a bottle. Hinata hanged back, unsure if she wanted one."...why the heck not?" She snatched a bottle, opening it with one motion. " I'm not going to be 21 forever you know~" Hinata flaunted. "AWW YEAH HINATA" Ino burst out. Sakura raised her bottle, " To being 21 bitches!" Everyone toasted their bottles together.

**1:02 AM**

On the other side of the wall, all the guys turned to the right, hearing the shouting.

"I wonder what they're doing over there..." Choji wondered.

"They're probably washing each other's breasts" Sai said shamelessly.

"Do girls even do that?...heheheheh" Kiba felt a nosebleed coming out.

"Do guys wash each other's dicks?" Shino responded. Kiba quickly snapped out of his dirty fantasy." I thought so..." Shino glasses shined back as he took a sip of alcohol.

"Oi Guys! Lets get back to the game here!" Naruto yelled, drinking another swig of sake. "Kay Dickless, don't get your panties in a twist," Sai smiled, turning back over to Naruto.

Naruto ignored Sai's impudent comment and turned to Shikamaru. "Okay, Shikamaru, it's your turn to ask Neji the questions." Shikamaru sighed, " This is troublesome...uhh, would you rather...see Hinata naked or Tenten naked?" Everyone anticipated for his response, knowing for sure that he would disagree to even answer the question.

"Aww of course Tenten! SHE GOT THAT ASS. " Intoxicated, Neji proudly stuck with his answer, not even giving it a second thought.

"Why not Hinata? THEM BREAST THOUGH." Naruto grinned, not even scared of Neji's reaction. For godsakes, They were drunk. Neji and Naruto didn't give a flying sh*t what they said to each other.

"Dude, that's his cousin, that's f*cking gross," Sasuke disgusted, chugged his whole bottle down his throat, wincing a bit.

"Plus, he and Hinata's fathers were twins, which generically make them half-twins, on account of them sharing the same D...N..DN...- " Shino passed out before he could finish.

" HAAA, There goes Shino..." Kiba laughed, trying to wake him up. "OI SHINO, WAKE UP B*TCH, YOU CAN'T EVEN LAST THROUGH TWO BOTTLES YOU P*SSY."

"Nah, leave him. He needs his beauty sleep." Naruto chuckled.

"DUDE, DUDE, I GOT AN IDEA." Kiba ran to Sai's bag, taking out his paintbrush. They all saw where this was going, and played along. With a few strokes of paint, Shino looked fancy as ever. Everyone. Just. died. No one has ever imagined Shino with a mustache before.

" Kiba really? A mustache? so immature..." Sasuke snatched the paintbrush from the dog lover and took over. " This is even better..." He recklessly wrote in all caps the word 'PENIS' over poor Shino's bare forehead.

As everybody laughed at Shino, Neji turned around, seeing that his teammate has been all quiet all night. "LEEE, WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET?" Neji yelled, roughing his teammates silly bowl-cutted hair.

"Well..." Lee hesitated. Everyone looked at Lee, making him more nervous.

"I ...I never..."

"What's wrong Lee?" Sai smiled

"I ummmm...I never..."

"Come on, spit it out!" Kiba yelled.

"I...I..I NEVER HAD ALCOHOL." Lee confessed, even surprising himself. Everyone sneered.

Neji gave out a hearty laugh, " You sir, haven't been living life to the fullest."

Naruto tossed Lee a bottle, " Bushybrow-sensei always talks about being youthful right?"

Lee shrugged a yes. " Dude, you're 22,THATS LIKE THE MOST YOUTHFUL AGE. And when you're 22, you're supposed to have alcohol. So alcohol is youthful! plus, one bottle wouldn't hurt right?"

It was all making sense to him now. Lee nodded an agreed look and held the bottle, gently swishing the fluid inside of it. With a few more encouragements from his comrades, he braced himself and took a sip.

* * *

**...And thus starts the journey into youthfulness.**

* * *

**I gotta say, I felt this was a short chapter...sorry, just actually improvising along the way...haa so to actually to make chapters lengthy, I'm going to have too update a bit more longer to lets say...3 days each chapter? Review and Favorite c: **


	4. The Regrets of Peeping

**Hi Guys c: How was your weekend? Mines was terrible =.= that's why I present this chapter late to you guys...long story short, I got a rash ._. It's gone now though. I whipped this up last night, but it's a pretty short chapter...I promise to make the next one longer lol so enjoy~**

**pointers:**

**1: A lot of ooc going on here.**

**2:Choji passed out lol.**

**3: This chapter is a bit dramatic. **

* * *

**2:34 AM**

Nearing to the middle of the extraordinary night, the group were at their peak from consuming their share of intoxication.

Losing Shino and now Choji, the guys continued their game of 'Would you Rather?'

"Um. If you had the chance, would you rather measure Ino's boobs or Temari's boobs?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

Before he could answer, Lee charged if front of Shikamaru, answering the question with another question, " INSTEAD OF "IF" WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT NOW?"  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

Lee finally said something promising.

Why didn't the guys thought of peeping sooner?

Pervertedly smiling, Naruto raised his eyebrows to his comrades. "Hehehehehehe..."

Mysteriously drilling six peeping holes into the wall, the peeping toms each looked though the holes, also overhearing the conversation.

"Hmm Sakura is 84 centimeters in the bust area..." Sai scribbled down the measurements on his note pad. All of the guys turned to Sai, who was still taking measurements.

"How the...nevermind.." Sasuke looked back into his peeping hole, not expecting to see (and hear) Sakura as flat-chested as she was considered to be...

"You were right Naruto, Hinata does have a chest.." Shikamaru admitted, now scanning Temari's rack, " But she's no match for Temari's chest."

"Are you serious? Hinata's looks a lot bigger" Naruto drooled.

"Come on Tenten, get up, I wanna see some ass.." Neji hoped seeing.

"I can't hear a word their saying..." Kiba groaned.

Naruto shushed the guys from thier constant chattering, ceasing their voices. He pressed his ear to the wall, letting the others do the same.

"God...Why are guys such D-Bags?" Hinata threw her empty bottle to the corner, trying to knock down the bucket of water. All the guys were shocked. She snorted, opening another bottle. No one saw this side of Hinata. No one. Yet it was the perfect night to express herself and her thoughts, knowing that the girls will back her up.

Sakura agreed, " Tell me about it..." She cracked open her ninth bottle in a row, officially breaking her sensei's drinking record.

"Man, you appreciate a guy for years, hoping he'll like you back...you tell him you love him, and you know what he does?...HE FRIENDZONES THAT SHIT. FUCK THAT UZUMAKI."

Naruto turned never knew Hinata felt so strongly about their current relationship. The words ringed in his ears ' HE FRIENDZONED...FUCK UZUMAKI' He fell to the ground, feeling as if her words were a kunai stabbing though his heart. No one felt pity for him.

"Well that's your fault dobe." Sasuke looked down at the once almighty, now pathetic, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hell yeah...try liking Sasuke. That gay-ass bitch is always thinking about his pride, three years I didn't see the guy and he came back. I thought he changed but no, he's still a whiny bitch and still treats me as a friend. like why even bother anymore? If he wants to repopulate his clan, he can go fuck himself."

. . . . . . . . . . .

With a single twitch, he fell as well. Not feeling pity again, everyone else kept their ears to the wall, still having the confidence to overhear the conversation.

"Oh yeah? Try liking a guy who doesn't even try liking you. He's a lazy fuck who would rather watch clouds than spending the day with me...God... It's like he's expecting me to make the first move" Temari cried out.

The guys turned to Shikamaru. With a straight face, he answered them, "...it's too troublesome?" They face-palmed. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bad. He hasn't even thought about her feelings for him. He always thought Temari was just an important comrade that thought nothing of him.

"At least Tenten doesn't say anything about me.." Neji bragged.

"Oh. I know that too well." Tenten responded to Temari. " The guy I like doesn't give too shits..He would rather train then just hang out."

Neji and Lee looked at each other. "...wait..which guy is she talking about?" Neji asked. Lee shrugged his shoulders with an' I don't know' look. He was concerned. "What if she's not talking about me? And if she is..." Neji didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation and went back in the water, filling his thoughts with doubt.

Ino sighed, "At least all the guys you guys like show emotion, my guy doesn't even know what liking a girl is...it's hopeless..."

Sai didn't know what to feel or what to say. What she said was true. He didn't even know the joy of even liking a girl. Feeling their pride ruined, they all returned into the bath, regretting to even peep at them in the first place.

"Man...none of you guys know how to treat a woman right." Kiba crossed this arms, shaking his head in disappointment.

Ino turned to the wall, not sensing the chakra as close anymore and turned back to the girls, "Umm, you guys know that they heard us right?"

All of the girls grinned.

"We knew that all along" Hinata responded, throwing her bottle to the side again.

* * *

** " They deserved to know."**


	5. The Challenge

**Hai guise~**

**Before you try to kill me for not updating for a month, let me explain...**

**first of all, lemme just say that me and my family just finished venturing beautiful Hawaii. We've been in hawaii for two weeks and then had to take another 2 days to drive back to where I came from. **

**Second of all, I had writers block okay? you those times where you just look at a wall and think: What the fuck am I doing? So...mmhhmm. Okay enjoy this chapter while it lasts.**

* * *

**3:14 AM**

Kiba sank half his head slowly to the bottom, creating small bubbles through his nose. The party was quickly declining. Since Kiba was the one of the two last guys standing that didn't have lady troubles , he was bored with all this depression around him. He didn't come here for this. "You guys suck..." Kiba crossed his arms, disappointed of what this celebration had become.

The rest of the guys slouched dispiritedly , metaphorically casting dark clouds filled with melancholy and bitterness. Everyone (except Kiba and Lee) had a lot on their minds. How utterly humiliated they must have felt for being this dense.

Are all guys so dense? For all of them, yes, yes they were.

Naruto spoke out, breaking the silence. " I thought...I thought I had it under control...I thought if I took it slow, we would actually bond more...I hadn't realized that its been 5 years since...she told me she loved me...and I haven't even told her I loved her." He paused, looking at his reflection in the water. " Is this what a douche-bag feels like?"

Sasuke answered, " Try 8 years..8 years since Sakura told me she loved me..."

"This isn't a competition Sasuke, you can't leave a girl hanging like that.." Shikamaru murmured.

Sasuke gave him a cold look, " I didn't say it was, smart-ass. Don't you think that I feel worse as well? Try considering other people's feelings, no wonder why Temari is upset, you haven't even thought about her feelings."

"Ouch." Kiba added.

As worse as it is, it was true. Shikamaru didn't say anything else. He got up and left the rest of the guys in the bath.

Naruto groaned, " Shikamaru come back! he didn't mean it!"

"Tch." Angry, Sasuke left as well, without saying another word.

Kiba randomly mimicked a sound of a bomb coming down and exploding. "Wow, you can actually feel this party dying..."

Sai also got up, smiling at the remaining boys. "Well, it's time for me to do some research, farewell guys, and Naruto congrats on your position as hokage." Not clearly thinking, he painted an eagle and flew threw the roof, leaving an enormous hole in the ceiling.

Naruto cried out with his fist in the air , " Not you too! Come back! Ya'll some hoes!" Unable to stop them, Naruto moped, insight that most of his guests are either passed out or left. Not the kind of celebration he was looking for...

Neji gave a cold stare at Lee, over- thinking Tenten's words about how she likes one of her teammates. Even though Lee is one of his best friends, he couldn't stand the idea of Lee being with Tenten.

Drunk and free-minded, Lee looked back at Neji and began to chuckle.

" He...he..he...ha..Ha..HAHAHA." Lee repeatedly waved his arms about, mysteriously laughing to himself.

Surprised by his random outburst, Neji questioned , "What? What's so funny?" Still scowling. Lee immediately stood up and shouted.

" Hyuga Neji, I challenge you to a duel!"

All remaining heads turned to Lee, astounded by his mild threat. After taking in his words, Neji got up and slowly walked to Lee's face. He looked dead straight at him, their foreheads almost touching.

"You're on."

Kiba wildly cheered, " AWWW YEAH, WE GOTTA WATCH THIS." Kiba forcefully slapped Choji's bareback, waking the big-boned shinobi out of his peaceful slumber halfway.

"Oi Choji, Wake up! Neji and Lee are going to fight! You gotta watch it!"

Choji groaned, " But Mom I don't want to eat my carrots..."

Kiba shook him violently, adding backhand slaps across his face" Bitch, wake up!" With the 19th slap, he woke up entirely, making him jump a little. "huh?what?"

By the time Kiba finished waking up Choji, Lee and Neji we're fully clothed and headed out.

"YOSH! LETS GO!" Naruto yelled, going along with this unplanned decision. Without a second thought, he followed them, hoping that something fun will come out of this.

Kiba knocked down the wall seperating the Girls bath and Boys bath, revealing the girls in their prime. They squealed, trying to cover themselves up.

"KIBA, ARE YOU MAD?" Ino yelled, quickly getting a near by towel.

Sakura tried to shield her breasts with her arms, "THIS IS SO LOW KIBA,EVEN FOR YOU, IF YOU WERE THAT DESPERATE TO SEE TITS-"

Ignoring their comments, Kiba exclaimed, "HEY GUYS! COME ON THERE'S A FIGHT THATS GONNA HAPPEN! LETS GO!"

With all girls confused, Tenten spoke for them. " What?! Who is!?"

"LEE AND NEJI! THEY CHALLENGED EACH OTHER AND THEY'RE HEADING THIER WAY TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari looked at each other ecstatically and started to get ready. On the other hand, Tenten heavily sighed, " Wait Wait, What the fuck are they fighting for!?"

Kiba smiled, " Heehehe, you gotta find out for yourself!" He jumped into the opening of the ceiling, howling as he flew into the moonlit sky.

Excluding Tenten, all the girls followed the Dog-loving idiot, also cheering to the upcoming fight. Tenten watched as they left, concerned about why Neji and Lee agreed to fight each other. Annoyed to be even thinking right now, quickly went after the rest of the group. If she wanted to know why, then she's has to go to the source of the problem.

* * *

**3:21 AM**

With everyone gone, the noises ceased, causing Shino to wake up from the sudden riddance of chitter-chatter.

"...huh?" Shino coughed, wiping the wet drool off his chin.

He scanned the area, only to find a ton of empty bottles of alcohol, a hole in the ceiling, and a wall that didn't exist anymore. But only one thing was on his mind...where the fuck did everybody go?

"Hello? Guys?", his voiced echoed though the two abandoned baths.

After a few minutes of no responds, he was certain that he was the only one here.

* * *

**" ...Those bastards." **


End file.
